Sitting, Waiting, Wishing
by Shakespeares Whore
Summary: Post Hogwarts setting. there are slightly OOC charrictors, but thats a given with time. Its after the war, everyone but Harry works at the Ministry. Harry owns a bookstore. They both like each other, but won't admit it to anyone but Hermione
1. Harry's POV

Disclaimers: Harry and Draco and crew belong to J.K. and her publishers and such, so please please don't sue me, cause I'm a poor college student with no money, no job so I have no hopes of ever paying you if you do. So be kind? The song Sitting, Waiting, Wishing doesn't belong to me either… it belongs to Jack Johnson… so don't tell him I'm using the title and the lyrics please? Cause I'd be crushed by the record company….

**Chapter 1:**

_Now I was sitting waiting wishing  
That you believed in superstitions  
Then maybe you'd see the signs_

Harry sat listening to the music that was coming out of the muggle radio; he'd gotten for himself after graduation. It was merely a trinket for his rather interestingly decorated flat in the heart of London's wizarding world. He listened to the music and closed his eyes happily. There was no need for him to be a hero anymore. He didn't have to think about anything but what he wanted to. He didn't have to worry about any wars, or more people dying, or Voldemort. He'd taken care of that in his last year at school. Harry had finally won, freeing the wizarding world from the fright of a Voldemort regime. As Ron had said, "It was bloody brilliant! You caught him off guard with that muggle move!"

Harry had reverted to muggle weaponry and tactics. At one point in his seventh year he realized that trying to kill him with magic wasn't going to work. So in his last battle Harry had pulled out a .45 magnum and shot Voldemort's head with a surprisingly quick move. There was no way the Dark Lord was going to ever come back to life.

So two years later, almost every single Death Eater had been gathered, thanks to the two spies that the Order had had infiltrated into the Dark Lord's group. One was Snape, and the second was surprisingly enough, was Draco Malfoy. He had been deflecting to the Orders side for quite sometime, but not making it public to anyone besides Dumbledore and Snape, until the summer before their seventh year. So when Draco showed up to a meeting at Grimwald Place, the famous Gryffindor trio were, naturally, astonished and suspicious at first. But they got used to the idea and they became friends.

What really shocked everyone was that Draco and Hermione became fast friends, they were as close as Ron and Harry in many respects. So it became a common place thing to see the two of them huddled off in a corner talking quietly. This of course drove Ron into a jealous frenzy, he was absolutely convinced that Draco was going to steal his girlfriend away from him, even after Hermione's repeated attempts to tell him that it wasn't going to happen, for a reason she wouldn't say.

Needless to say the trio opened their arms to Draco, and when the arrived back at school, that tidbit of information, had sent their houses into fits, until they realized that it wasn't going to change. They let their houses believe what they wanted, choosing to ignore the rumors, and the looks of incredulity in the hall. Slytherin thought that the only reason Draco was chumming up to them was so that he could find out what they were planning, Gryffindor thought that Draco was a git and couldn't be trusted because he'd probably betray them at first chance.

After the battle, and graduation the four friends moved to London. Ron and Hermione moved in together, unsurprisingly, in a flat several blocks away from Harry's, and Draco's flat was some where in the middle of the two.

Hermione, Ron and Draco all worked for the Ministry, in different areas. Hermione works in the New Spell Development and Refining section, where her technical knowledge could be properly utilized. Ron works as an Auror, rooting out the last few Death Eaters. Draco works in the upper administration, under the Minister.

Harry however opened a book store. It was a muggle/wizard store, selling mostly fiction novels from the two groups, leaving the practical books to Flourish and Blotts. His store was fascinating, having two sections that interconnected. He had a door that opened in Diagon Alley and the other on a muggle street. So he was able to attend to both Muggles and Wizards. The store was doing quite well and Harry was happy with it.

The song that was playing was pefectly reflecting his emotions and how he was feeling. At this moment he was confused. Very confused. Harry had been in love with one person for several years now. Of course being Harry, he had only ever told one person, Hermione. She had been thrilled and then wouldn't tell him why.

Flashback

In their seventh year, several weeks after Harry had defeated Voldemort, as the Gryffindors had entered the their common room Harry pulled Hermione to the side to talk to her alone.

"GAH! Harry whats wrong? Did somethin happen? Are you ok?"

"Hermione, I'm fine. Nothings wrong. Well... there is kinda something but nothing bad." Nevously he ran his fingers through his unruley black hair.

"Well what is it then? Ron's glowering over there." She crossed her arms and stared impatently at her friend.

Harry looked down at his shoes and very quickly and softly said, "IthinkIaminlovewithDraco."

Hermione blinked before erupting with "Really! Harry thats fantastic!" At that she did a very un-Hermione like thing, she left him standing there, talking to herself as she went back over to Ron.

Harry stared at her back with a slack jaw. "What the hell was that about?" he said to no one in particular.

End Flashback

Harry was still in love with Draco, possibly even more so. He was just hesitant to do anything, he knew that Draco was gay, but they were such good friends he didn't want to ruin it by doing somthing stupid like kiss him.

He groaned into his hands and mumbled to himself. "Why did this have to happen to me? I can't stand see him parading his new boyfriend around, and its killing me." Lately Hermione had been poking him to do something. Draco was between boyfriends right now, so as always Hermione wanted him to do something about it.

"The only problem is that I'm his friend. I'd rather be friends with him than have him laugh in my face for asking him out." He leaned back into his chair as the song finished on the radio and sighed dejectedly.

AN: The song he keeps talking about is "Sitting, Waiting, Wishing" i just dont' feel like putting in the lyrics when I'm just gonna use them over and over until i finish this fic. I'll put up the bits and peices of it in the beggining of each chapter for you.


	2. Draco's POV

Disclaimers: Harry and Draco and crew belong to J.K. and her publishers and such, so please please don't sue me, cause I'm a poor college student with no money, no job so I have no hopes of ever paying you if you do. So be kind? The song Sitting, Waiting, Wishing doesn't belong to me either… it belongs to Jack Johnson… so don't tell him I'm using the title and the lyrics please? Cause I'd be crushed by the record company….

**Chapter 2:**

_But Lord knows that this world is cruel  
And I ain't the Lord, no I'm just a fool  
Learning loving somebody don't make them love you_

The music washed over Draco giving him a rather calm attitude. Putting down the folder her had been holding he leaned back into his chair with a great sigh. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, which he no longer kept gelled, but let fall around his face. His life was well organized; he knew exactly what he was going to do every day for the next two weeks. Draco enjoyed this uniformity and how it stayed that way. He doubted much would change. At least not to the extent that life had changed four years earlier.

Oh he remembered that quite clearly. Once Harry had put his father in Azkaban Draco had had to seriously think about his allegiances. He had sat at the Manor that summer before sixth year thinking and talking it over with his mother. Narcissa had never really participated in his father's schemes and never became a Death Eater, not believing in what Voldemort stood for; she just never said anything about it. Then when school had started again Draco had gone to see Dumbledore. His school time behavior didn't change much, it couldn't, and he was now a spy among the students. No one in the school suspected anything, especially the Gryffindor Trio.

During that school year, however, Draco had subtly begun to change his housemate's views on certain things. Like on Dumbledore. He was the King of Slytherin after all, so most of his year mates followed what he said and did. Nothing he changed was too drastic but he did manage to manipulate them ever so slightly.

Draco had very smugly, the summer before seventh year, attended an Order meeting at Grimwald Place. He'd expected the outraged cries from the Trio and various others, but not Harry's quiet command over the group. After Harry had accepted that Draco had been acting in their interests this past year with Dumbledore's approval, and happily welcomed him into the Order, Hermione and the Weasel had quietly acquiesced and grudgingly accepted his help. And thus the four became friends.

Hermione was with out a doubt his very best friend, they had had their rough spots but they had much in common so they very quickly became friends. They would sit and talk in a corner while Harry and Ron played chess. Ginny often joined in on their little talks, especially after they discovered that Draco was gay. The three of them snickered over Ron's quite obvious affection for Hermione, gasped at Ginny's favoritism for Blaise Zambini and were out right shocked at Draco's increasing interest in Harry.

Flashback

Draco, Hermione and Ginny sat in the corner closest to the fire in the main sitting room one night over the summer talking about boys and who was cute at Hogwarts. This was of course done in whispers as Harry and Ron were in the room playing chess.

Hermione's eyes flashed "Okay then, how about Harry. Draco don't you think he's gorgeous!"

"Yes!" Draco's eyes glinted silver reflecting some hidden passion that was felt deep inside.

After getting over the initial shock of that passionate declaration of interest, Hermione and Ginny smiled almost evilly at each other, before turning those dangerously grinning faces on Draco, whose happy face melted and he looked at the two girls nervously.

"Wha… what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh Draco, I think that's very cute. Why don't you say something to him about it?" Hermione gave him a very genuine smile.

Draco gave that smile a wary glance before he said, "Are you kidding me! First off it's only been a month and a half since he decided that I wasn't all that bad. Secondly Harry's not gay." He crossed his arms as if that was the end of it.

It was Ginny who spoke up at this. "Actually Harry's been reconsidering on that point. He's never really been all that into girls. I should know. Besides there's really only been one girl he's ever crushed on, and that's Cho, but even that didn't last very long. And anyway, have you looked at her? Her training as a seeker has given her a much more masculine figure than keeping her feminine one."

Draco and Hermione considered this and conceded the point to Ginny. And Ginny grinned victoriously.

"Draco you really should tell him, or at least give him clues. Even Harry's not that slow." Hermione pleaded with him.

"I'm not going to tell him straight out Herm. I won't set up myself for heart break." Draco shook his head slowly.

End Flashback

And so Draco had sent out clues to Harry. But it had been three years since then and the boy still wasn't picking anything up. He'd flaunted boys in front of him, tried to get him to come out to movies with him, but nothing had ever materialized between the two of them. He was about ready to give up.

Picking up the folder he looked at the contents. More Ministry stuff, he didn't mind doing it, he enjoyed it for the most part but for some reason today work was just not enough to keep him from thinking about Harry. His last boyfriend had left him for some dancer and Draco wasn't really all that sorry to see him go. Chris had been an over pretentious brat, sort of like he had been in school. Flopping the folder back down on the table in front of him, Draco groaned and ran his fingers through his hair again.

That man. The boy wonder. The savior of the wizarding world was denser than he had thought. He'd have to pop out of a cake for him to notice that Draco wanted him. All Draco wanted to do was run his fingers through that unruly hair of Harry's, stare into his emerald green eyes and wake up with him next to him.

Suddenly Hermione burst into the room. "DRACO! I've had an idea."

Draco looked at her and then smiled. "Really, what of?"

She sat down with a huge grin and proceeded to tell him her plan.


	3. Hermione's POV

Disclaimers: Harry and Draco and crew belong to J.K. and her publishers and such, so please please don't sue me, cause I'm a poor college student with no money, no job so I have no hopes of ever paying you if you do. So be kind? The song Sitting, Waiting, Wishing doesn't belong to me either… it belongs to Jack Johnson… so don't tell him I'm using the title and the lyrics please? Cause I'd be crushed by the record company….

**Chapter 3:**

_Must I always be waiting waiting on you?  
Must I always be playing playing the fool?_

Hermione sat at her desk and brooded. First on her mind was the fact that after four years of dating and two of living together Ron had still not proposed to her. Petty, to be sure, but troublesome all the same. The second was the fact that after three years of declaring their interest in each other Harry nor Draco had done anything. Granted they had both confessed to her and not each other but still.

She was extreamly put out at Harry for not noticing the signs that Draco had been sending for those three years. Of course Draco's annoying habit of parading his monthly boyfriend around under Harry's nose didn't help much either.

Flashback

Draco walked into the room with yet another very handsome black haired young man at his arm. Hermione quickly glanced at Harry, whose face flashed with hurt and pain, before it resumed its normal smile and happy demeanor that hid his emotions so well. Hermione rolled her eyes before rushing over to her best friend.

"Draco love!" She kissed him on both cheeks. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Oh I know Herm. Its only been what? Three hours since I walked out of your office after getting the reports for the Minister?" Draco hugged her and laughed.

Hermione laughed before peering over to the newest vic… umm boyfriend. "Who's this Draco?"

Draco let go of her to introduce his date to the room. "This is Chris Akeboshi. Chris this is my very, very good friend Hermione Granger."

And thus the introducing ensued as they always did, and unsurprisingly when it was Harry's turn Draco gave a very quick wistful look at him before saying, "And this is Harry Potter," pausing for effect he gave Harry a smirk before saying "Harry could you possibly find it in your heart to entertain Chris for a second? I'm going to get us some drinks."

End Flashback

Waving her hand she turned on the radio and listened to the song with half an ear, while she continued to brood. Looking at her hand remembering, she gave a half a smile, when the four of them had figured out how to use wandless magic. The tension between Harry and Draco was incredibly intense that day. They had been sitting next to each other, shoulders almost touching, neither of them daring to move closer, but not wanting to move farther away either.

Hermione chuckled and looked down at her desk. Where normally, it would be piled high with her work from the Ministry, today it was covered with plans for Harry's nineteenth birthday party. They tended to make a big deal of it because Harry had never really had a real birthday, up to the summer before his fifth year.

She sighed. It was only two weeks away and hardly anything had been done. 'Of course' she thought with a wry smile, 'that's what I get for putting Ron in charge of it.' She loved Ron dearly, but he tended to be very forgetful about some things when he was busy, or when he just didn't want to do it. In this case it was both.

So there she sat thinking about what she could do. She had made the invitations and sent them out with huge warnings on them not to spill the secret to Harry as it was a surprise party. Most everyone who had been in school with her remembered what had happened to Marietta Edgecomb in Hermione's fifth year. And those who hadn't been in school with her had eventually heard about the incident with the boils that to this day have not been removed. All of them wouldn't tell simply for that reason alone.

The real problem was that Harry's birthday was on a Sunday, and his shop was closed on Sunday, so Hermione needed to get Harry out of his flat for the day so that she Lavender, Parvati, and Padma could decorate it and get everything in on time for the party.

She was having such a problem coming up with an idea; she decided to put that aside for a while. She designed the cake, being careful to stay away from anything that would remind people of what his reputation was, namely lightening bolts. She wanted it to focus simply on the fact that it was his birthday. Finally after a few minutes she had come up with an acceptable design, and was well pleased with it. She'd go to the bakers down the street tomorrow and order it.

After that she sat back again and began to think of how to get him out of the house when she suddenly remembered something.

Flashback

"You know what 'Mione?" Harry said one day as they went over the pictures of her and Ron's vacation to Spain.

"No what Harry?"

"I've never been out of the country. And I've always wanted to." He laughed slightly and smiled half happily and half sadly at the picture he was holding.

"Where would you go?" She put down the waving picture of herself on the beach and looked at him.

"Oh I don't know. I guess I'd like to go over to the old Wizarding section of New York." He shrugged and looked at her, green eyes smiling sadly, "But now that I've got the shop I don't think I can do that."

End Flashback

Hermione's eyes flashed open. "THAT'S IT!" She quickly stood up and apparated into Draco's mud room in his flat. She stormed into his study and was smiling like a maniac.

She said as she walked in "DRACO! I've had an idea."

She watched as he was first startled but then smiled, and said "Really? What of?"

Hermione grinned wider and sat down in the chair closest to him and proceeded to tell him.


	4. Lunch

Disclaimers: Harry and Draco and crew belong to J.K. and her publishers and such, so please please don't sue me, cause I'm a poor college student with no money, no job so I have no hopes of ever paying you if you do. So be kind? The song "Sitting, Waiting, Wishing" doesn't belong to me either… it belongs to Jack Johnson… so don't tell him I'm using the title and the lyrics please? Cause I'd be crushed by the record company….

Others: Thank you everyone for the reviews! They made my day and hurried me to get this up!

**Chapter 4:**

_I sing ya songs I dance a dance  
I gave ya friends all a chance  
Putting up with them wasn't worth never having you  
_

Several days before Harry's birthday Draco meandered into Harry's shop. He smiled blithely holding an envelope in his hands. Harry looked at the sounds of boots walking towards him. He smiled.

"Hey Drake, what's up?"

"Oh not much Har, I've just got an early birthday present for you."

"Really…. That's interesting. What is it?" Harry reached out for the envelope.

"Yah…no." Draco pulled his hand away and then looked behind Harry. "Mary, sweetie, dearest. Would you and Tom look after the shop while Harry and I go out to lunch?"

Mary of course, nodded stunned. Draco didn't come into Harry's store, "Two Worlds" very often, let alone speak to Mary when he did. So him turning on the Malfoy charm was bound to do a number on her.

Harry laughed. "I'll get my coat. Thanks Mary." He touched her shoulder as he went towards his office.

"What do you need a coat for! It's July you git!" Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the store, Harry laughing the whole way, but he was slightly surprised when he realized that he was being taken to the Muggle door.

"Umm Draco. You realize your going out onto Kingston don't you?"

"Yes, I do Harry. Now shut up and let me take you out to lunch."

"Sir yes sir!"

Draco turned around and stuck his tongue out at his friend, causing Harry to laugh even more. They chatted amiably as they walked down the side walk, Draco telling Harry things about what was going on in the Ministry that Harry really shouldn't know, and wasn't supposed to.

When Draco stopped moving, Harry turned and looked at where his friend was walking into. Harry was thrilled. "Draco! I haven't had Japanese in ages!" His eyes glinted merrily as he walked in behind him.

They sat down at the sushi bar, ordered sake and soup, but decided to wait on ordering their sushi. Harry propped his elbows on the counter and rested his head on his hand.

"So can I get my present now?"

"No. In a second. First we toast!" Draco held up a cup of sake. "To your last year as a teenager! May you enjoy many, new things this year."

Laughing Harry held up his own cup. "Yes to my last year."

They downed the cups in one shot and smiled. Draco pulled out the envelope and held it between his middle and index finger. His eyes were smiling as Harry made a grab for it. "Not so fast. There are several rules for this present."

Harry groaned and put his head down on the bar table. There were always rules and limits on Draco's presents. "Ok Draco. What are they?"

Grinning winningly Draco said, "First rule is that you have to do this on your birthday. Second rule is you have to do it with me and thirdly…. You have to wait until one to do it but I'll get you up at 10 to get ready."

Harry raised his eyebrows and took the out stretched envelope and put it to one side. "Lets eat first then." Harry smiled at the shocked look on his friends face.

"Yah ok." Draco smiled and nodded.

They ordered several types of sushi watching enthralled as it was made before their eyes. They laughed as Draco put to much wasabi on one piece and his eyes began to water noticeably. That promted Draco to dare Harry to eat more wasabi than he had. Being the brave Gryffindor that he is, Harry, of course took him up on that bet, and put a huge glob of wasabi on his spicy tuna roll and giving Draco a pointed look popped it in his mouth. He chewed very rapidly and swallowed, he closed his eyes and focused on calming his senses down. Very slowly he reached for his glass of water. Draco naturally noticed that and taunted Harry ruthlessly. After Harry's eyes cleared, and he was able to speak again the two of them got back to talking about random things. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Harry picked up the envelope. He smiled at Draco and opened it.

Harry was shocked to find two… "Oh my gods Draco! This is fabulous! Thank you so much! How did you know!"

Draco flipped his hair off his shoulder, "I have my sources." He winked at Harry and drained the last of his sake. He glanced at his watch, "Well dearest friend, I've got to go back to work and so do you."

Gesturing to the waiter Draco deftly paid the bill with a muggle credit card and then dropped Harry off at the shop.

"Until Sunday!" He walked over to the wizarding door waving, leaving a very bemused Harry behind.


	5. Shopping Trip

Disclaimers: Harry and Draco and crew belong to J.K. and her publishers and such, so please please don't sue me, cause I'm a poor college student with no money, no job so I have no hopes of ever paying you if you do. So be kind? The song "Sitting, Waiting, Wishing" doesn't belong to me either… it belongs to Jack Johnson… so don't tell him I'm using the title and the lyrics please? Cause I'd be crushed by the record company….

Others: Thank you everyone for the reviews! They made my day and hurried me to get this up!

**Chapter 5:**

_And maybe you been through this before  
But its my first time so please ignore  
The next few lines cause they're directed at you_

Sunday rolled around at an extremely fast pace. So quickly in fact that Harry got caught up in the whirlwind of life and was there fore extremely startled when his covers were ripped off exposing his bare chest and feet to the cold of the air conditioning.

"Wake up scar-head. I'm making you breakfast. You're lucky I like you, you know. I let you sleep in." Draco said in his long aristocratic drawl.

Harry shot a murderous glare in the direction of Draco's voice, as his glasses were still on the bed side table. Grumbling Harry got up and picked his glasses up. They were new, with thinner wire, square frames that accented his eyes. He pulled a faded Gryffindor t-shirt on and walked into the other room where smells of pancakes and eggs and all sorts of other good things. By the time he got into the kitchen he was salivating. "Draco you spoil me."

"Yes I suppose I did go slightly over the top, but with your eating habits I'm sure it's hardly enough." Draco used his hand nonchalantly. "Besides, we've got along day a head of us. We'll get there at eight AM and we'll leave around three to make it back for the dinner Hermione's having at eight."

While Draco waffled on about their plans for the day, Harry continued to shovel the home cooked meal into the bottomless pit he called a stomach, making people wonder how he kept the slim Quidditch formed body.

Draco knew. He knew because he did the rigorous work out with Harry. Neither of them had terribly physical jobs, and they wanted and needed to find away to keep their body in the shape to which they had been accustomed to having.

So they swam.

They had some how discovered that by swimming they were able to keep the strong lithe seeker body that they had. In addition to that, they did still play Quidditch, simply for the joy of playing and the feeling and exhilaration of flying, but also for the physical exertion that it gave.

Every day they went to the Manor and swam in the Olympic size pool on the grounds for two to three hours at time. They didn't always swim together, but they did have a sheet that detailed the laps that they had each done that day.

So Draco knew, as he watched and the food disappear that there wouldn't be any added pounds to the body he so admired. He laughed as he heard the moans of absolute contentment at the home cooked meal. He knew that Harry didn't have the opportunity to cook very often, even though he was pretty good at it.

"Now Harry, I don't particularly trust your fashion sense, most notably because you still dress in clothes that are two sizes to big." Draco gave a pointed look at Harry's shirt, and Harry blushed. "So, we are going to go shopping before we go. I'll not have you embarrass this great country with your horrible clothing."

Harry sighed. He had to go along with this. Draco had finally, after two years, had managed to corner him into going clothes shopping, for an entire new wardrobe. He wouldn't be surprised if Draco planned on burning all of his clothes, at a later date, or time.

While Harry finished eating Draco went into and picked out some clothes that weren't terribly horrid and would actually accomplish the task of getting Harry to look like he actually knew how to dress. Draco suspected that Hermione had given these to him at one point.

"Harry, are you done yet?" Draco whined.

Harry walked into his bedroom to see most of his clothes on the floor. He sighed. He had known this was coming. "Draco… why are most of my clothes on the floor?"

"It doesn't matter. Just put these on and then we'll go shopping." Draco shoved the clothes he had picked out into Harry's astonished arms and then walked out. "I expect you to be done in five minutes so we can go." He said as he walked out the door.

"But Draco…" Harry was cut off by a sharp voice saying "NO! NO buts! Just get dressed!"

Harry rolled his eyes and quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth, ignoring his hair almost completely, having long since realized that no good would come of it even if he tried. Five minutes later he walked out of his room to see Draco in his drool worthy tight jeans and black wife beater. He then realized what he himself was wearing. He was wearing the fitted khakis and the sky blue polo shirt that Hermione had got him. He had to commend her for getting him these clothes. The two men stood there staring at each other for what seemed like ages, before Draco snapped out of it. "Well, since you actually look like you belong in normal society we can go now."

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend. "Yes Draco. I shall do what ever you wish."

Draco took Harry's arm. "Of course not! I wouldn't dream of telling you what to do on your birthday! Now come on. We've only got a limited amount of time before we have to go."

Chuckling Harry let Draco pull him out of the flat, and locked it with a spell as they flew out.

By 12 Harry felt as though he had been pushed into a whirlwind left there for a few hours and then spit out onto the ground. He groaned. Draco had pulled him into six stores. Four on Crystal Alley and then two in London proper. They got at least five bags from each store. Harry could hardly believe the amount of things that they got. Because Draco not only made him get clothes but accessories as well.

Every time they went into a store it was always "Oh hello Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasure to see you again. How have you been? I trust you've been well, well of course you've been well you look fantastic." And then they'd look over at him, give him a once over, wrinkled their noses and turned back to Draco, "And of course any friend of yours Mr. Malfoy is a welcome addition to our store."

'Yah, only if he's got money…' Harry thought wryly to himself after that statement.

And then Draco would introduce him. "This is my good friend Harry Potter, we've gone through his closet and he's finally after three years allowed me to get him a new wardrobe."

In the shops on Crystal Alley, the name 'Potter' lit their eyes, and in Muggle London the words "new wardrobe" had them drooling, and they went from sniffing at him distastefully to falling all over themselves. "OH OFCOURSE! Mr. Potter, what an honor it is to have you here my little shop. I hope you come here often after this." They would then pull him off to the side and put him on a pedestal. Harry would glare at Draco and Draco would just laugh softly.

"I think for him mostly blues, greens, blacks and grays, don't you think? Lighter blues, nothing to bright though. We must have the emerald greens for most of his shirts. It'll bring out his eyes."

And of course the shop keepers agreed full heartedly. They spent a small fortune that day on Harry's new clothes.

"This is insane Draco, I can't believe how much money we spent." Harry sighed and pulled his hand up to look at his watch after they exited the last store. Draco had insisted that they go to the muggle stores first so that once they got to Crystal Alley they could just cast a Shrinking spell on them and then put them in his pockets.

Harry's pockets were bulging.

When Draco looked at the time, he said, "Well that should be enough for today. We can go again another day. Since my flat is closer we'll just put all this stuff there instead of going back to your place." Harry gave Draco an odd look and since he didn't feel like arguing since the last hour and a half had been exhausting and he just didn't have the energy to do anything other than go to a flat and sit down.

"Buck up Harry, we've still got the best part of your present to go to!"

"I know I know, and I am really excited, I'm just not used to doing this much shopping in one day. And you didn't have to buy half of it."

Draco waved his hand. "No, no. It's your birthday! I can't let you pay for things! Besides this has been one of the best days of my life. I finally got you go to out and get new clothes! This is a landmark occasion. Hermione's gonna be so jealous she wasn't here to help." Draco chuckled.

Harry joined in the chuckling. "She will be angry won't she?"

They chatted amiably while they walked the last two blocks to Draco's flat, they smiled and laughed as they walked up the stairs and as they got into the flat, Harry had completely gotten over his shoppers fatigue.

They un packed Harry's pockets and put them into a bowl on Draco's table. "Do you want to stop here get these, and then bring them back to your flat before we go to Hermione's?"

"Yah, sure, I think I'll change into something so that she can be suitably amazed when we get to the dinner."

"That'll be funny. I'm so happy I'll be there to see it." Draco laughed and then looked at the wall clock and smiled. "It's time to go. You ready? We should probably get there sooner rather than later."

Harry nodded. "I'm so excited about this. I never would have though to go on my day off. I would have just worked. Thank you Draco, thank you so much for this. It is one of the best presents ever." Harry reached over and took Draco's hand and squeezed it, not really noticing what he was doing. Draco was surprised but wasn't about to object. Draco squeezed back and then led him out the door to go to the station.

They apparated to the apparition room still holding hands and walked to the place that was specified that they were supposed to go to, by a wizard standing there.

A witch looked up and smiled at the two of them. "Welcome. May I see your tickets?"

Draco opened up the white envelope that he had given Harry several days before and took out two rather decorative tickets, and handed them over to the witch and the woman smiled as she looked over them. "Misters Malfoy and Potter, you're just about ready, if you'll stand over there by that pole I'll tell you when you can go ahead." She took the tickets and put them into a bowl of what seemed like water, they disappeared and then reappeared in the globe on the top of the pole.

They had about five minutes to wait until the witch said, "Ok then, you can go ahead and put your hands on the Key and then you'll be off. I'll see you when you get back later tonight." She waved cheerfully as Harry and Draco put their free hands on the glass globe that was on top of the pole. They felt the hook in their navel and they were pulled to their destination. It was over in a matter of seconds. When it stopped Harry looked up and smiled widely.

The witch that stood in front of them smiled. "Welcome to…"

Dun dun dun… I'm not telling where they are…haha…. I am soo mean.

Anyway so the PortKey station, I got that from some fic, and I really just don't remember where its from, but I liked the idea so I stole it… I'll find it eventually and then I'll link it here, I just have no clue what it is right now


	6. Setting Up

Disclaimers: Harry and Draco and crew belong to J.K. and her publishers and such, so please please don't sue me, cause I'm a poor college student with no money, no job so I have no hopes of ever paying you if you do. So be kind? The song Sitting, Waiting, Wishing doesn't belong to me either… it belongs to Jack Johnson… so don't tell him I'm using the title and the lyrics please? Cause I'd be crushed by the record company….

Notes: yes I know, if you've read this before, I realized that I was running out of lyrics, and that the story was going to go on longer than I had originally though, because I'm evil and I like cliff hangers insert evil laugh here

Answers to Reviews (well actually only one, but I'm sure I'll answer more later on):

UnfortunateFortunate: you know, now that I've updated you owe me cupcakes, how bout ummm vanilla with sprinkles and buttermilk frosting? Can I get that?

**Chapter 6:**

_I cant always be waiting waiting on you  
I cant always be playing playing your fool  
I keep playing your cards but its not my scene_

Hermione hoped that the morning had gone well, she'd had a bit of a panic when Lavender had come to her saying that she'd heard that Harry was planning on coming back to his flat to have a bit of a rest, before Draco talked him out of it, and going to his place instead. Hermione had been at Harry's flat, cleaning up from the enormous breakfast that Draco had made. She was slightly amazed that after these years, she hadn't known that Draco could cook, much less cook well, but she supposed after a few moments that she should have known. He had after all graduated top in Potions in their class. Potions wasn't that much different than cooking.

Suddenly an owl was tapping at the window, she didn't recognize it as anyone's that she knew, but she opened it, expecting it to be a letter for Harry, wishing him happy birthday or something, but no the letter was addressed to her. She gave the owl a questioning look before it fluffed as if to say 'hey I only bring it to who I'm supposed to, I don't ask questions.' She fed it some of the left over eggs that she had been about to get rid of, before she send it off again.

She moved into the living room to read it.

_Hermione,_

_You will of course be at Harry's doing a last minute check over the place, quite possibly cleaning up after the boys. Anyway, I've been shopping in Diagon this morning and decided that I needed something from over in Crystal, I like those silk nightgowns from the shop Twilight Silks, and anyway I'm getting off topic. So as I was leaving the store you'll never guess who I saw! Our favorite gay Slytherin boy was dragging a very tired looking hero-in-denial out of Monsouir Treble's_ _with at least five bags in hand. If I know Draco, and I hope I do after a year and a half of working as his secretary, he shrank every other bag from all the other shops that they went to before this, and stuffed them in Harry's pocket. Anyway, I digress once more. So I over heard Harry saying that he was tired and wanted to go back to his flat to drop off his things before they leave. _(Hermione almost fainted that point, Harry couldn't come back here! How would she explain her presence and why the kitchen was clean. She read on.) _Happily the Blonde one, managed to dissuade him, saying that his flat was closer. Harry then agreed and they trudged forward. Anywho, I'll be there after I finish my shopping. _

_Ta darlin'_

_Lavender Brown_

Hermione let out a breath of relief and fell back on to the convenient large arm chair that was in the middle of the room. "Oh thank Merlin. That would have been disastrous." She looked at the clock on the wall and reasoned that they would already be there and that she would have a good 7 hours to get everything ready. Everyone that was setting up would be there by two to set everything up by six, then come back by seven when everyone who wasn't setting things up, would arrive, they would have an hour to make sure everyone was there, no one was allowed to come after 7:45, if they tried to come after that, they wouldn't be allowed in until after eight, when the boys would be coming back. She had about half an hour before people came to help set up, so she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She jumped sky high when the door was knocked at 2, "Hermione can we come in?"

"Of course! The doors open, just come on in and we'll get started."

Ron walked in first, followed by his brothers, and sister. Each of the five boys were carrying a box of liquor or something else. Ginny carried in a box that was over flowing with food. Hermione laughed. "Well I think we'll all get nice and trashed tonight."

The twins laughed. "Where do you want us to put these?"

"For right now, to keep those cool, we'll put them out side on the patio." She smiled as her boyfriend came over and gave her a kiss. "Hi love."

Ron smiled and kissed her nose. "Hey sweets, I've got some of Dads home made stuff, that he made just for Harry, I'll go put them in the kitchen then?"

"Yes dear, that would be peachy. Ginny, would you put those in the kitchen too? After that, some of the others…" She broke off as several of her friends came into the room. "Nevermind, Lavender, Pansy, Parvati, Padma! Thank you all for coming."

Pansy smiled. "So do you think that our two boys will get over their high horses today and do something?" She walked over to give Hermione a hug.

Hermione laughed. "We can only hope Pans. We can only hope." After that the whole group got snapping. They moved furniture, put up streamers and decorated the flat extensively. They worked straight through till 5:30, when Hermione was finally satisfied with the results. They all smiled and were thrilled that they could do this for their friend's birthday.

They all left, Hermione and Ron were the last ones to leave, after Hermione made one last check to make sure that everything was perfect. After they left they went to get the cake.

When Ron saw it, he smiled broadly, "Oh but Mione, its beautiful, but what if it doesn't happen?"

"If I know Draco like I think I do, it will, he can't go on much longer with out it happening."

Ron put his arm around his girlfriends shoulder and squeezed it, knowing that he had to do something too, before he lost her. He'd do it later though. Tonight was Harry's night.

They paid for the cake and went to their flat to change.

Seven saw most people already at Harry's flat, mingling, chatting, drinking, and waiting.

Seven forty-five, the last person arrived, in a panic.

Seven fifty-five the room went silent awaiting the click of the door.

Eight o-three they heard the click and…


	7. Dracos Present

Disclaimers: Harry and Draco and crew belong to J.K. and her publishers and such, so please please don't sue me, cause I'm a poor college student with no money, no job so I have no hopes of ever paying you if you do. So be kind? The song Sitting, Waiting, Wishing doesn't belong to me either… it belongs to Jack Johnson… so don't tell him I'm using the title and the lyrics please? Cause I'd be crushed by the record company….

Notes: It'll prolly go on a little bit longer, mebe two chapters after this, I donno… and thank you for sticking with me for so long, after all the cliff hangers you finally get to see where they went! But yah, so thank you again for sticking to it. Love you!

**Chapter 7:**

_I've had enough mystery.  
Keep building me up, then shooting me down  
Well im already down  
Just wait a minute, just sitting waiting  
Just wait a minute, just sitting waiting _

Well if I was in your position  
Id put down all my ammunition  
I'd wondered why'd it taken me so long

The witch that stood in front of them smiled. "Welcome to New York gentlemen. You have seven hours before your return key is activated." She spoke with a Brooklyn accent, her hair was a dark chestnut, and she wore an interesting robe.

Harry and Draco glanced at each other, the robe was not what they were used to, but these were Americans, they were given to odd choices of clothes. She was wearing a blue and red coat, it wasn't a full fledged robe, it was just a long coat that she wore over her other more muggle uniform clothes. The two men shrugged and smiled back at the woman.

"Thank you." Draco said, flashing the woman a debonair smile, and Harry rolled his eyes at his companion's tackiness. The witch smiled and shook her head. "You'll return to this station when you're ready to return, it is possible for you to leave earlier, but it will require a wait of at least fifteen to thirty minutes before it's cleared."

This time Harry thanked her, she pointed them to the exit and the money exchange. Harry and Draco had been surprised to learn that American wizards had adopted their Muggles paper money, in favor of the clunky and awkward coins that the British wizards used. They exchanged several hundred galleons into the American dollar, and after they went through customs, they were allowed to go out into the city.

Harry was positively giddy. He'd never been anywhere off English soil. It was a positive thrill for him once he stepped out into New York air, it smelled of roasting nuts, pretzels, and well nothing like London. They were in the heart of the new Wizarding section right off of Broadway. It was filled with interesting people, even Draco was impressed.

Draco chuckled at the wide eyed stare that Harry was giving everything, his mouth was slightly slack and he leaned over and slightly taped his friends bottom jaw shut with a click and said "There's more than this you know. We can always go into Muggle New York, and that's always just as interesting. We could go see a play on Broadway, if you want."

Once again Draco chuckled at how childish Harry was acting. At the idea of going into the muggle section Harry's eyes became as big as saucers. "I would love to go see a show. But maybe later though. I'd like to explore this a bit more."

And so they did. They went to the first store that caught both their fancy, the Quidditch store. It must have been charmed to look smaller outside than it was inside. The store was huge. It rose up about three stories; the first level was books about the sport, the different teams from each country around the world. They had ones on the national teams, and the countries regional teams. Books on history, on moves, on each different position, books on different players. Harry was surprised to find a book on him self there.

"Draco, come look at this." He said as he leafed through it, marveling at the pictures that had been taken through out his tenure at Hogwarts as the Gryffindor Seeker.

"Oh you bloody prat, you called me over to look at a book about you?" Draco sneered, but with out the hateful tones that he'd used earlier in their lives.

"Yes you bint, I didn't know they wrote a book about that."

"Harry," Draco said swinging an arm around his friends shoulder, "They have a book on everything you somewhere. Now come on, I want to see if they have any new things upstairs." He led Harry up to the second and third floors looking at the brooms and the new gear. His arm had slid down from Harry's shoulder and was now holding his hand. Neither man noticed, or if they had, neither was willing to let go.

They spent about an hour in the store before they left. Each man had purchased a new broom, and had ordered them sent to their flats so they didn't have to carry them around all day.

When they got back to the street their hands had begun to take on a life of their own, each thumb gently making circles around the back of the others hand. It was so slight that Draco only truly noticed when he had been about to cross the street to go to a coffee store, and the light turned red, Harry had held him back before one of the cars zoomed past.

It had been one of the first things that they noticed; the new Wizarding section of New York was almost exactly like the muggle part. They still had cars going through, but none of them ever stopped save for the lights, or if it was a wizard family. To any Muggle the section of the city looked like any other part of New York, but that it had nothing that they wanted, so they never stopped.

Of course being the thick skulled boy that Harry is, he still didn't notice that they were holding hands. So Draco continued quite contently to keep on holding hands.

They went into the coffee shop, each getting some type of coffee and a muffin to assuage what was their early afternoon snack, even though where they were it was still only nine o'clock in the morning. When they were picking up their order, is when Harry realized that he was holding Draco's hand, he immediately turned bright red and pulled his hand away, muttering something that sounded ridiculously stupid and slightly muffled. Draco was slightly put out, before resuming his normal 'I could care less' attitude.

After they finished their muffins and coffee Draco smiled and said, "We should probably catch a matinee of a show if we want to be back in time for the dinner tonight."

"You're right. But umm…" Harry blushed again, "How do we find out what's showing?"

Draco chuckled. "Well my dear, dear friend, we go to Broadway!" He then proceeded to pull Harry out to the muggle street Broadway, and to where they were selling tickets for different shows.

They looked over the titles of shows that had eleven o'clock shows and what each was about; they chose the classic show, Rent 1. They then bought the tickets after having waited in the twofer 2 line for an hour or so, and then realized that they had forty five minutes to get to a place that they had very little idea on how to get there. They laughed the whole way there, and got there on time. During the intermission they discussed how incredible the story was and how moving it was. The beginning of the second act however was what killed Harry. He allowed himself to break down and cry, Draco looked over and saw the tears on Harry's face and pulled him over and pushed his head on his shoulder, and rubbed his shoulder. There were several other parts in the second act that made Harry cry and Draco was there for him the whole time. They left the building feeling strangely liberated. They left hand in hand, Harry using Draco as a leaning post.

"That was with out a doubt one of the best things I have ever seen in my life." Harry said, still in awe of the powerful songs and scenes.

"I'd have to agree with you there. It was quite stirring, reminding you that life is never certain, and to live life to its fullest." Draco said thoughtfully, realizing that if he was ever going to tell Harry how he felt this was the time to do it. "You know Harry… there's something I should tell you."

"Hmm? What?" Harry wasn't really paying attention to anything, he was trusting Draco to lead him safely. He was instead concentrating on how Draco smelled. He smelled of vanilla and amber and the conditioner he used.

"Harry…" Draco hesitated, he wasn't quite sure how to put this.

"You know you smell like heaven Draco?"

Draco was startled. "Wha.. What!"

"You do, I've always thought that, even when we weren't friends in school. You always smelled so wonderful." Harry couldn't believe he was saying this. It felt like he had taken a gallon of Veritaserum, and was just babbling what ever he felt like saying. He was getting punch drunk off of Draco's scent.

'Well, this is going to be considerably easier than I thought. It's nice to know Hermione has been right. Again.' Draco thought to himself. "Harry…" Again he didn't know how to put it. "Oh hell." He stopped walking leaned his head down the few inches to Harry's face and kissed him full on the mouth.

Harry was shocked, pleasantly shocked, but still shocked all the same. His eyes widened at the touch of Draco's soft lips touching his own, before they closed and he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. They both fought for control of the kiss before they both realized where they were. They broke apart breathing heavily but extremely happy.

Draco put his forehead on Harry's and stared into the emerald depths and smiled, "I've wanted to do that for ages now."

"Yah? Me too. Why didn't we do it earlier?"

"You know I don't know? Although I thought I was being quite obvious as to my… ah… affection to you."

"Oh you probably were, I'm just extremely thick headed sometimes."

"I know that love."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Love me."

"Oh that, yes. I have for quite sometime."

"Good. I love you too."

"I know. But it's nice to hear it from your own lips."

"How did you know!"

"Hermione told me sometime ago."

"And she didn't tell me that you liked me!"

"I'm sure she did love, you just weren't listening right."

At that Harry rolled his eyes and threw his hands into the air. "Lets go to the old section. How much time do we have left?"

Draco looked at his watch and smiled. We've got about an hour and a half till our key leaves again. And I don't know about you, but I'm a bit hungry. And those roasted nuts 3 that we've been smelling for the past few hours are calling to me."

Harry chuckled and smiled. "Why don't we go get you some of those roasted nuts then?"

"Why Harry, that's quite possibly the most brilliant idea you've had all day." Draco said sarcastically, before he once again pulled Harry towards the stand on the side of the road.

After having gotten several bags of different kinds of nuts they sauntered over to the older Wizarding section. It was stunning. The buildings were a mixture of Old Dutch and English architecture. It reminded the two men quite a bit of Diagon Alley, but… well more American because of the mixture of peoples that were there. After being there for an hour, they made their way back to the Port Key station. They went through customs again, only this time slightly lighter, and then were allowed to make their way back to the terminal that they had arrived at.

It was a different witch that greeted them this time; she was quite a bit older than the first one and sniffed at them holding hands. She was quite obviously old fashioned so to make her feel slightly more uncomfortable, Draco leaned down to kiss Harry's neck. Harry turned bright red and giggled, the witch however didn't find it quite so amusing. She asked for their tickets, they gave them to her and she repeated the same procedure they had gone through in London. They put their hand on the glass globe and were whisked across the ocean to London.

Draco smiled as Harry automatically reached for his new boyfriends hand after they finished the trip. "Let's go back to my flat to get your stuff. Then we can go to yours so you can change and surprise everyone with your stylish new look." He winked at Harry who chuckled.

"They will be surprised won't they? Ok, let's do that then."

Draco looked at his watch and smiled. They were right on time. It was seven fifty seven. The apparated to his flat, picked up the bags then decided to take the seven minutes to walk to Harry's flat, holding hands and chatting amiably the whole way.

Once again Draco looked at his watch as they approached the door to Harry's flat, it was eight o-three as Harry opened the door.

* * *

1. Rent is a really, really good musical so if you get a chance to see it I highly recommend it.

2. A twofer is where they sell two tickets for the price of one; they have a special box office for these. You really do have to wait in a ridiculously long line and you might not get placed in the same place, but other than that it creates an awesome opportunity for any last minute Broadway plans

3. As far as I know these nuts are only in New York, I've never seen a "Nuts 4 Nuts" any where else. So again if you're in the City I suggest you get some. They be awesome!


	8. The Partay

Disclaimers: Harry and Draco and crew belong to J.K. and her publishers and such, so please please don't sue me, cause I'm a poor college student with no money, no job so I have no hopes of ever paying you if you do. So be kind? The song Sitting, Waiting, Wishing doesn't belong to me either… it belongs to Jack Johnson… so don't tell him I'm using the title and the lyrics please? Cause I'd be crushed by the record company….

Notes: ummmmmmmmmm yah…. This could be the last unless I get really inspired later to write an epilogue :P also, I had planned on this being far more angsty, which is why I used this song, but it turned into some fluff, not that I mind, but I just thought you all should know, because the song doesn't really match anymore.

* * *

**Chapter 8: ie- In Which Everyone Gets Smashed**

_But Lord knows that I'm not you  
And If I was I wouldn't be so cruel  
Cause waiting on love ain't so easy to do _

Must I always be waiting, waiting on you?  
Must I always be playing, playing the fool?  
No I can't always be waiting, waiting on you  
I can't always be playing, playing your fool, fool

Harry was laughing at something Draco had said while opening the door and had reached out to grab the door knob to go into his flat.

Inside the room became silent as they all heard Harry's laughter. Their breath was held as the knob clicked and turned.

Outside Harry had grabbed Draco and pulled him in for another kiss as he swung the door open to move into his flat his hand palming the wall for the light switch, as he turned it on...

"SURPRISE!"

Startled Harry broke the kiss stared at Draco before he turned to look at the room. All of his friends were staring at him, some were astonished and others were ecstatic.

"OH DRACO I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!" Pansy Parkinson came running up from the back of the room. "You two finally pulled it together! I was getting worried." She laughed and gave them each a hug. "Happy Birthday Harry, have a good day?"

"Yes thank you Pansy. I did. And I'm excessively surprised at this party. Pleased as well. Thank you all so much for this! It's truly the last thing I would have expected after… everything."

Hermione stepped forward, "Yes well, now since everyone here has pretty much eaten all the food that was brought I think we should let the birthday boy have some cake and then we can all drink until we can't stand up."

Her announcement was very well received. There were shouts of laughter and glee from the peanut gallery in the back, who were already on their way to getting well and thoroughly pissed1.

Harry laughed and shook his head and put it on Draco's shoulder. "Oh gods 'Mione. How do you do this? Its incredible. I never would have guessed this was going on."

"Well Harry m'dear, the planning for this thing has gone on for months, the only problem was getting you out of the house. I, volunteered most generously to take up the duty of doing that. And with the help of a little frizzy bird," Draco gave Hermione a comical look, "I discovered the perfect place to take you and would give the wonderful team of decorators a chance to revamp your humble flat."

The 'team of decorators' all cheered at that waving their glasses in the air.

Rolling his eyes, Harry smiled, "So what is this I hear about cake?"

"Ah yes, the fantabulous cake. Designed by my own very lovely wonderful girlfriend." Ron leaned over Hermione's shoulder and gave her a kiss. "I'll go get it love." He sauntered off to the kitchen to retrieve the birthday cake.

The lights went down and everyone started singing Happy Birthday.

"_Happy Birthday to you…"_

Ron walked out of the kitchen with a huge sheet cake in his hands covered in nineteen candles. The people closest to him 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed at the design.

"_Happy Birthday to you…"_

Hermione smiled happily, because the cake would now be perfect for the situation. Everything was perfect, her two best friends were together at last and well, she was expecting Ron to propose any day now. Her optimistic side was anyway.

"_Happy Birthday dear Harry…"_

As Ron put the cake down on the table, Harry looked at the design. It brought tears to his eyes.

"_Happy Birthday to you…"_

It had been made by the magic bakery near Hermione and Ron's flat. On it were two Seekers, one with blonde hair the other with black flying together trying to catch a snitch, but the snitch was more of a heart than it was a regular snitch. The two Seekers dove to catch at the same time, and caught it together, in one corner it said, 'Very Very Happy Birthday to You'. On the edges of the cake were a silver dragon and a golden phoenix together, entwined forever.

"Oh Hermione." Harry's eyes glistened, as he blew out the candles. Everyone cheered. Hermione smiled getting misty eyed herself.

"Oy! Colin! Come get a picture of this before the ravenous crowd destroys it!"

Colin smiled and moved forward to get a picture. He smiled at Harry after he took the picture, "I'm making a scrap book for you as a present. So you'll get it later. It'll be entirely of tonight."

"Thanks Colin. Thanks a lot." Harry smiled and leaned into his boyfriends arm as he went to cut the cake. Colin snapped a picture. The three of them laughed.

The night went by incredibly fast. Most of the guests Flooed home around four AM, but Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, Colin, Neville, Luna, Padma, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Fred and George, all stayed. Draco was a given, at one point Draco had announced that he was going to move in with Harry. The entire flat erupted in cheers. Many of them shouted "FINALLY!" and "ABOUT TIME" and other such things.

The next morning at 7 Harry's alarm went off, signaling the wake up for everyone so that they could go to work. Everyone groaned.

"Oh dear gods. Did we have to drink that much?" croaked Ron.

"No, but you wanted to." Hermione yawned next to him.

"You did bring Dads special brew bro." The twins said.

"Ugh, that stuff was brutal." Seamus groaned.

"Yah, worse than Fire-whisky mate." Dean said.

"Would you all stop talking so loudly? My head hurts." Ginny whispered annoyed.

Colin leaned over and gave his girlfriend a gentle kiss on the cheek. "We'll go get you a Hangover cure sweetie."

"Oh dear… I think I'm going to be sick." Neville said into the carpet.

"I'm not so sure Harry would appreciate that happening on his carpet Nev." Luna said to her husband.

"Do you think they'd let us off work because it was Harry's birthday party?" Lavender said.

"Donno, mebe, if we're lucky." Pansy said into Blaise's shoulder.

"Don't count on it love." Blaise said back.

"Damn that's so un cool. We should have today off since it's the day after you know?" Padma said.

"We really should. Harry could you petition to make it a national holiday?" Parvati added.

"Hmm?" Harry said groggily his eyes lifting halfway.

"Love its time for work. They're just bitching because they drank so much." Draco sniggered. He and Harry had consumed less than everyone else so that they would actually be able to function in the morning. So they were able to enjoy their friend's misery. Hermione had also consumed less then most everyone so she was able to go to work.

"I'm not letting you all get away with not going to work this morning. Get a Hangover cure and come in late. Just as long as you come in." With that Hermione popped out of the room and to her own flat.

Almost every one of them save the Weasley twins, Colin and Harry worked at the Ministry, and they all groaned. Draco then stood up from his comfy spooning position with Harry and gave them all a glare. "Now, I suggest that you all do as she says, I'll know if one of you doesn't show up, but as long as you do show up, the Minister doesn't have to know." He smirked and stalked off to Harry's shower.

That made everyone else get up off the floor and wish Harry once more a Happy Birthday before they too Flooed out. The shower was still running when Harry finally managed to move himself from the floor to his bed. He was seriously pondering whether or not he should just have Mary and Chris work the store for the day and make Draco skive off so they could spend the day together when Draco walked out of the bathroom dressed in suit robes for the office.

"Love, if I could, I would stay here with you, and we'd just spend all day in that glorious bed of yours. But we both know that we have things to do."

"I know." Harry sighed sadly. He got himself off the bed and went to one of the bags of new clothes. He took out a new pair of pants and one of the nicer t-shirts they'd gotten him. "I'll have to go down stairs and open up soon." He gasped in surprised when he felt Draco's arms around his waist.

"Love, I've waited for years to get here, I'm not letting you go quite yet. If it's ok, I'd like to move in on Sunday."

Harry turned around and gazed into Draco's eyes. "Yes, of course you can." He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him down for a soul searing kiss.

A week later, Ron finally proposed to Hermione, Draco moved in with Harry and they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

AN: 

1. for those of you who don't know British terminology pissed means drunk ; P but I'm sure most of you do, so don't get upset with me for mentioning that tinsy little fact k?

And again, please review! I love getting reviews! I keep them all! Really I do! 'Cause reviews let me know if you want things like epilogues, I'm not going to write one unless people want it! So please let me know!


End file.
